


Discord

by Mdkillme



Series: Avatar: resistance [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Canon Compliant, Chi Blocking, Chi blocking through heat, Deadly metal benders, Gaoling, Multi, New bending styles, Plot, Some Humor, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdkillme/pseuds/Mdkillme
Summary: After finally accepting her inability to earthbend, Wu is told that she is the avatar and is set on a journey to save the world from destruction as the identity of the avatar changes in unexpected ways.





	1. The dragon tattoo

Kodo and ko run away as fast as they can, going through cave after cave as they use their elements to disguise the echoes of their footsteps on earth.  
Ko simply flies through firebending but kodo has to use water to build momentum to his jumps which makes them more detectable not to mention the difficulty of jumping inside a cave without hitting a wall.  
They continue like this until they reach an opening. Kodo bends the snow and stands above it while ko remains on air.  
"Are we save?" Ko asks as she looks around the area for unites.  
"I'm not sure..." Answers kodo as he searches the place for any indication of unit and he finds one in the shape of a range marker knowing that the guards change their position in case of escapes he says: "Not yet we'll have to get a lot further if we don't want any earth bendering guards to detect us."  
Ko nods and flies away, Kodo follows facing backwards so he could watch for any units or guards. "What's ahead?"  
"Snow." Says Ko dryly, no sarcasm in her voice just fact. "I'll look for signs of human civilization. You hide our track."  
And he sets to do that by re freezing the snow melted by ko's fire and hiding the track made by his jumps. when he moves the snow to cover an area he previously undressed he sees a bump coming of it.  
It moves.  
It moves upwards.  
"Ko, turn around."  
She doesn't hesitate since her task wasn't bringing any results. A gasp runs out of her mouth when the gigantic animal or spirit comes out of the ground.  
"what is that?"  
"It's a spirit! It must be what caused the storm" snow was so unusual in this area that the unit security wasn't ready for snow storm. Which gave them the chance to escape.  
Ko blasts small balls of fire at the creature which gets it to run after her.  
Ko flies away from a couple of bites while her brother tries to speak to the thing.  
"I think there's something wrong with it!" Says kodo  
"Oh! It must be terrible, so hungry it would try to eat my leg. What a Poor thing." Sarcasm wasn't a favorite to kodo and that's one thing ko likes about it. He sighs softly as ko avoids the monster.  
"I don't think you're helping by attacking them like that!" Points Kodo but, ko blinks a few times and continues attacking and dodging.  
Kodo grunts knowing that he can't possibly tame Ko so he finds a calm place away from the mess, creates a stage of ice and begins to meditate on it.  
His meditations brings him incredible peace and the peace within him brings peace to those outside him... Or at least those who can feel it, one of them being the spirit who comes to his direction seeking answers, but before he can speak to them Ko decides to attack.  
So the spirit attacks.  
He avoids the attack by jumping, Making sure not to touch the ground.  
One again he jumps up high but this time at his sister he grabs her hand and drags her to the ice platform he created. "What are you doing?"  
"Attacking it?"  
"Well stop doing that! I'm trying to talk to them!"  
"You're trying to talk to that?" Ko flies off and kodo jumps before the spirit manages to kill them by a swing of the hand.  
Kodo sighs and watches as Ko flies around with the spirit following her. She isn't attacking them this time...  
So he returns to meditation it's harder this time but he manages to attract the spirit again.  
* _Young man you are trusted by the spirits_ *  
* _But your companion on the other hand..._ *  
"I'm sorry, she is stubborn."  
* _As are most humans... They are always taking what isn't theirs_ *  
Kodo didn't answer to that.  
* _You already know that the world is in danger_ *  
"Yes..."  
* _Then I'll help you with the first step is save it_ *  
* _Open your eyes_ *  
Kodo opens his eyes and through one of the eyes of the spirit sees the round face of an earth kingdom girl with hair even shorted than Ko's, big sharp brown eyes and a small dragons tattoo on the right side of her forehead.  
* _This is the avatar, she will be unlike any avatar before her._ *  
* _You must find her before she falls to the hands of those who want to harm the world_ *  
"The order." Whispered kodo.  
* _The avatar is inside the city of GoaLing. I would've taken you there but I have a bad impression of your company._ *  
A map flashes in Kodo's mind it shows their current positions and their destination.  
The spirit leaves and Ko is left to sway aimlessly in the air.  
"It worked?"  
"Actually, yes! And it also led me to a city!"  
"Really? Our parents might be there!" Said Ko hopefully getting closer.  
"And that's why we're going!" Kodo faked a smile knowing what his sister thought of heroism. He leads them through the mountains feeling the avatar's power grow as they move.  
"I wonder what GoaLing's like." Says Ko.

.  
.  
.  
"Declare your positions." The boss ordered.  
"Eastern wing!" Wu declared with no hesitation inside her heart.  
"Northern wing!"  
"Southern wing!"  
"Western wing!"  
"West you'll open a path way for the group to enter. The rest stay guard until you're given other orders."  
"Understood." They all speak in unity.  
She holds into one of the earth benders as he takes her to the roof of the old Biefong household now turned into a museum using stolen police equipment.  
When she lands she stays watch as ordered but she doesn't watch out for guards she watches out for her true gang and her current "partners."  
After scanning all directions she concludes that no one's watching her.  
She sees the all familiar airbending arrow beneath messy brown hair.  
He lifted 3 fingers in the air. They're ready!  
She lifts 4 then 2 then signals a circle.  
After that she takes 2 messaging rocks the first has the writing "danger" the other "coming" . She waits 15 seconds and every boulder comes rushing out of the place.  
The fairies jump from every corner all in black clothing except for her. She's wearing her usual clothes as the boulders don't have a mandatory uniform. Except the tattoos...  
She uses her boulder title to get deep within their crowd and chi blocks as many fighters as possible.  
When one of them comes to attack her Gee is right there to her defense. With a swing of his staff wind blows the close fighters far enough for them to breath. He again uses his airbending, to help her jump high and attack from above.  
After a night's battle the boulders are defeated and the fairies take their leader and territories.  
"You traitorous scum!" The boss curses at Wu. " I thought you finally went back to your senses! I thought I taught you a lesson."  
Wu remember the first time she joined the fairies the boulders crushed them and he crushed her as well but Gee managed to re build them from the ruins and she built herself from the ruins.  
"Take him away." Ordered Gee sensing Wu's discomfort.  
"You ungrateful brat!" Screamed the boss as two members took him away. "After I raised you and taught you everything you know!"  
Gee walks to him but Wu stops him midway and approaches her old leader.  
"You did teach me everything I know." She grabs him by the hair so she can look right into his eyes. "You taught me to grab chances. I saw potential in the fairies and when I got the opportunity to join them I did."  
She kicked him in the guts.  
"Now look who won." She whispered in his ears before letting him fall down, allowing her comrades to take him away, his already defeated expression is now coupled with humiliation.  
Gee puts his hand on her shoulder when she's done playing rough. "Glad you're back into the team."  
"Me too." Says Wu before they hug.  
Gee gives her her old fairies knifes to replace the generic ones she has.  
They laugh.  
"Still didn't let go of the flower symbol?"  
"We're called the fairies! We might as well embrace that title" Gee points out!  


They give the old boulders the chance to join them and send the boss along with his loyal followers to have their tattoos removed and dress them in the fairies clothes so they can tie them in the city centre and celebrate.  
Food was swimming around the area, Gee was playing his strange with airbending music instrument he invented and Wu entertained the children running around by giving them as many tomatoes as possible to throw at the boulders, the majority of the fairies guarded the place while others served the citizens.  
The crowd kept it's cheerful celebration until the music stopped and Gee started speaking.  
"Dear citizens and comrades we are as of now the only governing body in the district of GoaLing." Gee  smiled the crowd sheets and then he took a serious expression. "But, we are far from reaching our goal of controlling the Western coast of the earth continent."  
He gestures for Jin to move to the mic.  
"We have already made allies in Zhou Who are willing to join our ranks." Jin says her tone emotionless and objective the crowd falls silent as Wu get to stand by Gee's side. "She just doesn't have my charisma." He whispers jokingly in her ear.  
"But we will need aid from everyday citizens in our ambitious approach."  
Jin steps out and Gee takes the mic again. "We will need brave, hardworking and smart men and women, to work hard both inside and outside the armed and political struggle." Announces Gee with a stable set voice. "We will support the citizens of this district in all fields of life in exchange of your support and approval in our journey."  
The majority of the crowd cheered in agreement which gave Gee the approval he asked for.  
"For the new earth republic!" Shouted Gee  
.  
.  
.  
"For the new earth republic!" The sound was so strong it could be heard from outside corners of the city, which was guarded by a multitude of armed people all in black clothing.  
Kodo comes up to the guards followed by Ko and he is somehow surprised when they stop them mid track.  
"Why are you here?" The guards got ready to attack.  
"We're refugees!" Ko lied.  
"The city is closed! We won't take refugees until tomorrow!" Said one of the guards and to Ko's ears that meant that they do take refugees.  
"We have information that could mean the end of this district if not delivered!" Ko argued.  
The guard eyed her closely and then straightened, a few minutes later two other guards came up to them from inside the city.  
They escorted them to a hotel in an abandoned section of the city, said hotel was also filled with people in black clothing all looking like warriors.  
They were left in a room the guards standing behind their door.  
"It's like we're back into unit." Ko comments.  
"Not really." Kodo lays on the bed thinks it over. "The unit had a library."  
"And a training square."  
"And a lot more people..."  
"And your boyfriend."  
"Yeah..." Breathed kodo dreamily.  
"But it doesn't have our family." Ko frowned and took to her bed.  
They waited there for two hours then Kodo felt the avatar's power.  
"-a meeting with the new 'recruits'."  
Kodo sat up the door opened and then Ko stopped walking around the room as she was doing so for the past 30 minutes.  
A man in clothing resembling those of air nomads just pitch black and arrows tattoos indicting that he's an airbending master came in through the door.  
Along with him two girls, one of them being the avatar.  
"Hello!" Said the boy as he walked in. "I hope that my fairies weren't too rough on you two."  
"Not at all they just Kept pointing their weapons on us that's all." Ko said sarcastically.  
"Please don't blame them them. It was me who insisted on the harsh security measures."  The boy gave a tight smile then sat on the chair next to the window and adapted a more firm look. "Why don't  tell me of this great danger you've came here to inform us of."  
The girl who wasn't the avatar clicked some sort of recording device.  
She dressed like a sand bender had black skin and dark brown eyes, he could see a smooth tight black braid coming from her turban.  
"There's this organization!" Ko said. "They're trying to control the earth kingdom!"  
"Earth kingdom?" The Airbender tilted his head seeming offended.  
"They call themselves the order." Ko continued… sinking. "They took us from our family to force us to train daily and do their dirty work."  
The leader looked at the sandbender and after she nodded he asked: "why come here of all places?"  
"The avatar." Said Kodo making everyone look at him in shock including Ko..." A spirit lead me here, they showed me her face."  
"Oh really?" The leader seemed actually interested. "And who is the avatar?"  
Kodo pointed to the girl with the dragon tattoo. "She is."


	2. The boulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fairies' leadership learns more about The Order while ko and Wu engage in some action

"Who is the avatar?"  
"She is."  
The avatar and the leader stare at Kodo as if he had told them a bad joke, Ko seems betrayed, the other girl is still not showing any emotions.  
"Don't tell me that you cancelled an important meeting for some nutcase." The avatar spoke to the Airbender.  
"I might have." He looked at the Sand-bender. "Jin, what do you think."  
"They are telling the truth." Jin was touching the ground through the revealed part of her sandals. "Or they could be very good liers, I can't tell for sure." She stood properly.  
"I can." The leader said running to Kodo and tripping him, but before Kodo fell the leader held his shirt and looked deep into his eyes searching for his soul and grabbing it. " Did you lie to us?"  
"No." Kodo was overwhelmed with surprise and spoke the first thing that came to mind. He didn't even notice Ko trying to get to him only to be held back by the two girls.  
"Okay, then." Said the leader. "One trip to the spirit world can't do any harm."  
"And I'll need to talk with my brother." Said Ko, a scolding to Kodo's ears and a threat to the leader's.  
"We must have dinner, we haven't even introduced ourselves properly." The leader ignored Ko's implied threat and the siblings, despite themselves, drooled at the mention of food. "I'm Gee those are Wu and Jin."  
"And let me inform you from now on that I'm not the avatar." Spoke Wu right after Gee. "I'm a non-bender."  
"Well, are you sure?" Jin asked her companion. "It is a possibility."  
"I AM SURE!" Wu stormed out of the room and Jin ran after her.  
"Your names?" The question came out of Gee's awkwardly smiling lips.  
.  
.  
.  
Ko and Kodo ogled at the sight of the tables inside the old hotel's restaurant. Unit had a much more plane cafeteria.  
This place was huge and filled with people. All in black clothes except for a few.  
Some people were moving tables to join into one, some were taking them outside, some were eating on the floor and some ate while standing.  
"Hey!" One girl complained when two guys hit her with the foot of the table they were moving. "Tables are not allowed to pass from here."   
"Sorry, we will move to the line right away."   
The girl mumbled something in annoyance and the guys moved behind the line of people taking their tables outside.  
"Would you like a table?" Gee asked.  
Before Kodo could say that he wanted to eat on the floor Ko answered. "A table of course, we're not animals."  
Gee didn't comment just gestured for them to follow him into the kitchen.  
Infront of a curtain hiding the work area there was a table filled with dry food and two big pots containing soup.  
Gee took a plate and filled it with Rice and vegetables And took an apple  
Ko and Kodo took much more food including meat, cake and candy each holding two plates, they were never given the right to pick their food at unit, they were always given what was considered the perfect diet for their element, cake and candy were completely out of the question.  
They picked a table near the door, then Jin and Wu joined and the siblings had to re-introduce themselves.  
Jin bought the recording device again, and Wu left to bring food.  
"How about we talk about this organization you mentioned." Gee said out of the blue, well, not out of the blue, he was obviously waiting for the recorder with undying patience. "So how did they recruit you?"  
"I was only a toddler, The Order is the farthest I can remember." Ko wasn't about to cry but she still felt the air leaving her lung as she spoke. "Books and movers were my only window to the outside world, my brother was six when he was forced to join."

A pause.

Gee wanted to comfort the girl, but wasn't sure that their non-existing relationship allows him to talk to her about personal matters, while Jin thought the same and she can't be fluffy and sensitive to strangers who they're meant to question, that's awfully unprofessional!

A long pause.

Ko regrets telling those people about her childhood misery as they are clearly insensitive jerks who only wanted to interrogate her and her brother.

A very long pause.

"Hey, guys you wouldn't believe what happened in-" Wu stopped when she noticed the gloomy air on the table, she just arrived and she's already close to being depressed, so she gave Jin her food and sat down facing the new girl.  
"What did you do for the order?" Jin asked seemingly the only person who has the heart to change the subject from child abuse.  
"We were units..." Ko said and continued eating waiting for her hosts to automatically pick up on what a unit means.  
"Unit is one of the bottom classes in the order's hierarchy called the active classes." Kodo explained. "The word 'unit' is used for the class, the department, the department's agents, individual teams and individual agents."  
"That's one stupid naming method." Wu comments when Kodo finishes his explanation. "What's so great about this unit thing, anyways."  
"Units are the strongest active class, we are trained to take down powerful opponents to kidnap or kill important political figures." Ko said and then noticed her company staring at her like she had a second head. "Don't stare at me like that! I never actually killed anyone! We don't get sent to missions until we're at least 17."  
They all rotated their heads so they can look at Kodo, without changing their expression. Waiting.  
"I was sent to missions but non of them involved having to actually kill people." He defended himself. "It's not like I had a say, anyway."  
"Okay, so you had to kidnap people for a living." Wu directed her words to Kodo who didn't attempt to defend himself at this point. "Such a bright people who we're meant to trust."  
"Hey! Don't talk to him like this!" Ko stood from her chair and slammed the table. "He had no choice!"  
"Why don't you shut me up?" Now Wu isn't even hiding the fact that she's trying to pick a fight, but Ko doesn't pick up on it.  
"You're on!"  
"Follow me!"   
And they rushed out.  
"So..." Gee said awkwardly. "About the order."  
Ko got back finished her food and ran out of place.  
"So..." Gee spoke again. "About The Order."  
.  
.  
.  
The girls stood face to face inside an abandoned apartment building, each waiting for her opponent to attack,  
Ko attacked first by sending the smallest most concentrated flares of fire at Wu.  
Wu danced around the first round of flares, which were hotter than any of the flames she was ever faced with, but before she could catch her breath, she was faced with a rain of fire she had to avoid.  
Wu jumped to a window, and then to a wall, bouncing off it to swing off a lamb and fall right next to Ko, taking the opportunity to chi block her.  
But nothing happens! Ko is still moving.  
She's still firebending!  
But Wu doesn't have the time for hows and whys when hands as hot as lava try to engage in a fist fight with her, she dodges the attacks for a while, but knowing that she can't go so far playing defence, she throws one of her knives besides a window to distract Ko and then runs after it. Takes it, jumps off the window, digs the other one into the outer wall of the building and enters a lover level through another window barely avoiding death by falling from the 6th floor, but as she was landing she felt a numbness in her ankle and fell to the floor.  
"I win!" Ko said from outside the window Wu just entered from.  
"No, you didn't! I just tripped!" Wu set to defend whatever dignity she has left.  
"Yes, and i could've took this opportunity to kill you." Argued Ko while entering the room she offered the knife back to Wu as they began to walk out.  
"I guess you're right." Wu nodded. "By the way, how come my chi blocking didn't work on you?"  
"My brother taught me that-"  
BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
They ran out of the building and a bunch of fairies were waiting for them.  
Wu joined them and the fairies ran to the city centre, but Ko stays put.  
"Come on!" Wu calls  
Ko hesitates, then follows the group.  
.  
.  
.  
Kodo never realized how much he knew about The Order until Gee and Jin fished every little detail out of him.  
"So you're telling me that the leader of The Order is called 'Order' not 'The Order' unlike every other class leader" Kodo nods to Gee's statement. "Had to make sure."  
The sound of an explosion filed their ears.  
"What was that?" Kodo asked in a panic contrasted with Jin and Gee's calm.  
"Don't worry, this is all part of a plan." The assurance ran through Jin's lips as if it was meant to have an effect him.  
"How do I know that your plan's not gonna end up killing my sister."  
"Because..." Jin looked him up and down then gave in with a sigh. " Listen, if your sister can handle Wu, she can handle a weak threat." He felt a level of empathy from the way she spoke that made him trust her.  
"Okay." He knew the importance of defying The Order and was willing to rely on whatever hope he can find in those people.  
"Tell me about the missions you were sent to." She returns to her usual emotionaless mode. "By the way Gee is meditating to enter the spirit world..."  
Kodo gave Gee one look and then turned his gaze to Jin and answered her questions without delay.  
.  
.  
.  
The city center was filled with people who had faded or obvious dragon tattoos just like Wu's on their foreheads and from the way that they stood they were all earth benders.  
Ko attacked first, sending fire at the nearest earth bender he blocked it by a wall of rock so she sent an even stronger flame to him which broke said wall at its user and left him unconscious.  
"Who are those people?" Ko asked Wu who in turn knocked a few of their enemies down.  
"The boulders! Old friends!" Wu wasn't the least happy about meeting those friends of her's, and neither was Ko.  
A boulder cut their conversation short by throwing a stone at them. Ko went after him, Wu attacked another, but they were increasing faster than they could defeat them.  
Suddenly, their view was disturbed by a sand storm, which quickly disappeared along with the boulders… and Wu.  
They kidnapped Wu!  
This is bad.  
This is bad.  
This is so bad, she needs to find Wu, but she also needs to tell the others of what happened, maybe she also needs to force Kodo out of here to not get into any more trouble.  
She stands up and finally notices the fairies which were fighting with her and ko, and a spark went into her mind.  
"Who's the fastest amongst you." A girl in the far left raised her arm. "Go inform Gee. The rest of you will be searching for the Boulders's location with me."  
This is gonna be a long night...  
.  
.  
.  
Gee woke up shock apparent on his face. "Gee is actually the avatar."  
"Congrats Kodo, you're not going to the nuthouse." Commented jin dryly. "Now, since you don't know the names of any geographical locations-"   
"Gee! The Boulders are out and they kidnapped Wu."  
"How in the world did this happen?" Gee asked anger climbing inside him but not overwhelming him.  
"They were too many... seemingly focusing their attack on one target." The girl's voice seemed to treble from nervousness.  
Guilt hit Gee, he expected this outcome but was driven to ignore it. "Lets go!"  
Jin and the girl were already running so this was directed at Kodo.  
.  
.  
.  
The city centre was empty and dark no one in sight until Ko came to them with a bunch of fairies behind her.  
"We searched all the close by buildings, we found nothing."  
Jin touched the ground then removed her sandals and touched it again then finally she stomped hard on the ground, so hard a shiver ran from her foot to the rest of her body. "There's something underneath us."  
She then gathered her hands together and fell to the floor, creating a crack that ran from her hands which she was balanced on to her feet, she then used her limbs to widen the crack turning it into a tunnel that reached to... A vary far location.  
Jin let go and jumped from side to side until she was invisible and was followed by Ko and Kodo  
Ko flew into it using fire while kodo created staffs of ice which he threw and hung on to until he reached the floor.  
"Send teams to look for the other entrances and guard this one! Capture all boulders trying to leave or enter." Gee ordered before jumping into the tunnel.  
They reached a wooden floor which ko was about to burn away before her brother stopped her, Kodo crouched and polled water into the wood soaking it enough to be able to bend it into a hole that allowed them to enter a hall.  
"This way!" Kodo was still feeling Wu's energy and was using it to locate her as he and jin disarmed the boulders they met through the hall, as they got close they began to hear a voice, the closer they got the louder it got.   
Then it became clear.  
"…for a worthless girl like you!"  
A light came from below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wu is bitter af.  
> So is ko.  
> Gee and jin are hiding some things...


	3. The light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avatar is kidnapped and to be saved.  
> Decision are made.  
> And people are to be mistrusted.

Wu woke up to a wooden room, to pain traveling through her body and to her old boss, the dying dragon.  
His black graying hair was put back in a ponytail to show his tattoo, or rather, what's left of it after the removal, he was wearing fancy fire Nation clothes showing his heritage, his hands were set behind his back and he was bowing, not out respect but because she was on the floor and he was looking at her.  
"Good evening." He said in a polite tune as he began to walk away. "Heard the weather forecast? Tomorrow will be a perfect day for a picnic."  
"I see, you took the time to dress up." Wu uttered fighting the pain increased by speaking. She looked at the table it had plenty of weapons made for metal benders, the one he's after however was the piercing thunder a bracelet filled with tiny needles made to enter the human body and never leave, it was usually used to punish the gang's prisoners.  
When one needle goes in the wrong place you're to be paralyzed in said place or the entire body or outright dead.  
"Of course, it's my last meeting with my old student." He smiled and stood in a straight line. "Do you recognize this place?"  
"No." She looked around finding no one but her old master, if this is her last day alive she might as well enjoy it. "So you've gathered the courage to take me on, but only after your minions did most of the job."  
He ignored her and turned to the table. "It was here that your sister left you for us."  
Wu doesn't have a witty answer to that, instead she uses what's left of her power to pay attention to what he's saying.  
"Your mother... The poor woman died of decease, it devastates your father to the point he couldn't take care of his two daughters." He picked a piece of cloth."Your sister had to lift your heavy weight."  
It was the first time that she's informed of the life she had before the boulders, but right now she neither has the liveliness nor the energy to react properly.  
"And what small shoulders she had, she gave up her education and took to caring for you." He began cleaning the needles. "But the jobs she got weren't enough, so from time to time she would take jobs from us, and you should've seen her, the poor thing, I couldn't say no."  
Wu just glared, only feeling contempt for his attempt to humanize himself and began pay attention to counting the needles. 3, 4, 5, 6...  
"And, she was an extremely talented earth bender." He took a glace at Wu. " Actually the only reason I kept you was in hopes that you'll end up like her."  
10,11,12,14,15.  
At least now she knows she'll die a slow death.  
"After she's finally realized that she'll not be able to take care of you she left you here with a note saying; 'please, keep her alive." She can hear the smile in his voice. "And come to think of it you had talent but only in hand to hand combat not earth benching."  
As he finished cleaning, filled his weapon and walked towards her, she had a devastating realization... She lost count.  
He polled her by her shin to look her in the eyes, she looked through him. "But you've always had that spark in your eyes, a light, it always kept me hoping." He smiled and petted her cheek a couple of times. "Too bad it'll be gone forever, the only boulder who couldn't earth bend."  
Knowing it's time, Wu sat properly, put her hands on her knees and looked forward.  
He walked away and got ready to shoot he swept his hand through his arm, a needle came out.  
It hit a wall.  
"To hide your identity we had to rename you" he paused "Wu..."  
The next needle came, It was close to her but didn't hit her.  
"A fitting name for a worthless girl like you!" Came a scream and with it came the third needle, but this one was aimed properly.  
Wu braced herself and took a deep breath this is the last breath she'll be taking and it wasn't the best but it did relieve her from the headache for a split second, she smiled, it was the first time a deep breath didn't increase her headache.  
Wu's eyes shone with a white light, she held her breath, and the needle stopped, breathed again, and it fell to the floor.  
There was a crash and suddenly the light disappeared and she was unconscious.  
.  
.  
.  
Gee did something with air bending and it caused the floor to break open allowing Jin, Kodo, Ko and himself to fall to the place Wu was held in.  
Jin fell first, and as soon she noticed the piercing thunder she lifted her arm to move the needles inside the bracelet Lifting the boss to the air along with them.  
He attempted to move his other arm to bend the other pieces of metal on the table but ko was fast to send a wave of heat to the man's chi points making him lose the momentum he needs for the move he tried again and she chi blocked him again, and again,and again.  
"Jin release three needles." Ko ordered, Jin tried to protest but Ko spoke. "You need to do this."  
Jin released three needles and aimed them at the boss.  
"Now, you must be aware that bending such small pieces of metal needs great concentration that most metal benders are not gifted with." Ko started. "And as you can see by the sweat dripping from my friend's face she's not gifted with that concentrate."  
"What are you getting at? She won't be aiming correctly?"  
"Jin, add five more." And when Jin followed the orders Ko spoke again: "What I'm getting at is that if you don't follow my orders, she will throw them at you and I'll melt them deep inside body." She directed her hand at one of the needles moved it clockwise melting the metal proving that she can actually melt them. "Now, will you co-operative?"  
The man was already shivering by the time Ko melted the needle so he didn't need further convincing. "Yes."  
"Put him down."  
Jin put the dying dragon down and used the sand in her water skin to tie him up by turning the sand into glass.  
On the other side of the room Wu was getting healed by Kodo, she opened her eyes.  
"You'll be alright..." Whispered Gee as he pulled her on his back and got ready to jump. "Search the area for any boulders, I'll take Wu somewhere safe and come with back up"  
He left through the hole in the ceiling and then Ko looked at the dying dragon, grabbed his collar and frowned. " You'll stay with me, and tell me of every corner of this place." She looked at her companions.  
"You two search the place and I'll inform farther teams."  
Later on Gee came with a team of fairies behind him. "I'll take care of things from here."  
"No, you'll not." Ko wasn't exactly confident that her line of thinking was beneficial to her ideals but that was not the time for ideals. "It's your stupid plan that got us in this mess!"  
"You're right, it wasn't right putting up that much risk just to check a few people's royalty." He looked aside, ko moved the dying dragon away defensively. " But that's why I have to do this, I have to make up for my mistakes."  
Ko respected that enough to loosen her grip on the man, then quickly made it firm enough to hear him moan in pain. "Okay, you can boss me around, but I'm not going away."  
"He's held in glass, by the way."  
"So?"  
"Jin and her team are the only ones here who can turn sand into glass and even they can't bend it after the transformation." Ko kept her tight grip even then, sending Gee a suspicious look.  
"I would still like to be grabbing him."  
"Okay." He sighed. "Give this team the information they need for the hallways leading to this room." He then directed his vision to the other fairies. " Search the area for enemies and when you capture one bring them here, rest for five minutes and go back to searching until you find an exit or an other comrade." He took a deep breath." If it's the latter, lead them here."

 

Morning came by the time the maze was cleared, and Gee's last order was to blow up the entrances except the one that they created, he stood besides it, took a deep breath and waited.  
A ton of smoke came from it, enough to knock him down, he jumped in relief. "We found all the entrances!"  
.  
.  
.  
"I was in the avatar state..." Wu was stunned.  
"It was for a few seconds, the boss confirmed it." Jin looked at Wu who was staring at the roof. "You don't have to live up to it."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean it's your life, Wu. If it makes you unhappy, you can obtain from learning the 4 elements." Jin leaned forward. "You don't have to hold the world's weight, you have to... to do what makes you happy..."  
"No, Jin. I can't." She was still looking at the roof. "All my life I was a responsibility no one wanted to endure, I can't run away from my own." She finally looked at Jin and smiled. " Would you be my earth bending master?"  
"Of course." She smiled back.  
Gee walked into the room and cleared his throat. "Wu, i want to apologize."  
"You don't have to, i suggested the plan and insisted on it." Wu replied.  
"I agreed to it and saw to it's completion."  
"I alone helped you take down the boulders from the inside, imagine a bunch of them doing the same." Wu spoke harshly. "We had to clear our ranks."  
"You're talking at if every one of them is as good as you." Gee smiled holding her gaze. " You're family, we can't afford to loss you."  
Wu sighed not able to argue with his sweet talk. "Come you two, I wants a hug."  
kodo leaned on the door admiring the emotional moment until they noticed him.  
"Sorry! I just thought that... just... I thought youthosed healer!"  
"Thank you, but we have plenty-"  
"Sure." Gee cut Jin off and moved away allowing Kodo to tend to Wu.  
He brought water to her head and it began to shine brightly.  
"So what are you planning to do after all of this?" He asked everyone in general as he moved the water from Wu's head to her neck.  
"We're going to Zhou to negotiate, I'll be teaching Wu so she's going with us."  
"Do ko and I need to go?" Jin was unamused by this question, Gee wasn't.  
"We'll have to get more information from you and supervise your actions so yes, you need to.." Gee said after a sigh. "Meet you at midnight by the southern exist, or we'll come looking for you."  
Kodo gave a nod, and began to focus on healing Wu.  
"I'm fine." She finally spoke. "You know, I'm not a fragile little girl and it wasn't that great a pain." The last remark was a lie but it wasn't a big enough of a lie to force heal her.  
Kodo chuckled in embarrassment and Gee and Wu laughed at the situation, in the end Kodo asked to leave.  
As soon as he was out of earshot Ko came up to him anger clear in her eyes. " You want to go to field trips with them, now?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"'What are you talking about?'" She was now also offended. "I'm talking about you dragging us here for the avatar, about you lying to me about it and about you asking them to take us with them to their little trip." She was whispering but her tune was still harsh  
"Ko if that spirit didn't guide me to Wu we would be either frozen to death or lost in the dessert." Soft words ran through Kodo's lips. " I knew you wouldn't want to go if the avatar was involved so I had to lie."  
Ko refused to face him, so he continued. "We don't know any places to look for, neither of us even knows how to read a map."  
Ko's shoulders fell. "Listen, Ko. We need them as much as they need us so we might as take this opportunity."  
"All i want is for us to find our parents, lay low and live a calm life." Ko argued. "You're dragging us into adventures with the avatar, we even saved her!"  
"And did you enjoy your part?" Kodo attempted to change the subject  
"My part?"  
"The way you threatened that man." Kodo turned to accuse his sister. "It was cold and cruel and... sadistic. That's not what you are, ko. That's not who I hope you are."  
"Who you 'hope' I'm not." Fury filled Ko's face as she turned to walk away. " It worked! And if saving someone's life makes me sadistic then its not a title I'm ashamed of."  
And she left.  
.  
.  
.  
Kodo was ready to fight his sister to make her come along with them to force her to come because he couldn't even imagine traveling without her or her traveling without him.  
But he was scared of what she could have already done maybe she's already left to a place where neither he nor the others can find her in, maybe she hated him, she'll definitely hate him if he forced her to travel with him and those people  
He stood thinking like that for a few hours besides the exit the guards kept looking at him reminding that he was actually a prisoner in this city, even though this is more freedom than he ever got at the Unit.  
The night was cold and dark and the southern exit was filled with fairies guarding it.  
Kodo leaned on the wall waiting for the leadership to turn up, suddenly he heard a roar followed by a flying bison.  
The bison was lowered to him and he jumped to it and was surprised and relieved to see his sister sitting along with Wu and Jin, she looked away from him, but that was okay, at least he doesn't have to fight her now, at least she wasn't far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish i played more with jin and gee's relationship but i couldn't find where to put it without forcing it.  
> Wu's boulder name is Wū meaning dirt.  
> Her friends pronounce it Wu meaning courage.  
> Her actual name is unknown.


End file.
